It is known to provide a gaming venue with a plurality of player operable gaming machines which may be stand alone or connected together in a network. Generally, the gaming machines implement several different types of games in order to accommodate differing preferences of game players.
However, with this type of gaming system, it is often difficult for a player to find a gaming machine of interest which is available.